A Loss or Win?
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: "Y'know, Sasuke… You're always such an arrogant little jerk." Suigetsu was sick of Sasuke's cocky attitude. "Someone ought to put you in your place." Knocking the Uchiha down a few pegs wouldn't hurt. "Right, and how exactly would someone do that?" Curiosity killed the cat. Or in this case, got Sasuke pinned against a tree. "Ready to find out?"


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 8/11/13**

**TITLE: A Loss or Win?**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: SuigetsuXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, violence, bondage, MAYBE dub-con, OOC. Slutty!Sasuke.**

_~Why fit in when you were born to stand out~_

* * *

"_Chidori!" _

The exhilarating static of electricity permeated the air, the forest was silent as it awaited Sasuke's next move. Sasuke's breathing was coming in slow pants as he stood straight again, his gaze focused on the tree he had just destroyed with the jutsu.

His eyes glinted as the sun's rays began to diminish, bringing forth the realization that the day was ending. The shadows slid over his shirtless figure as the light gradually began to fade. A voice suddenly cut through the once peaceful silence.

"Not too bad, Sasuke." Sasuke clenched his jaw, not turning around to face his teammate, annoyed at the disruption.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to stalk me, Suigetsu?" He asked flatly. Suigetsu made a scoffing sound, jumping down off the branch he had been relaxing in.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I came out here to get a break from everyone else." Suigetsu replied rather snidely, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree and folding his arms.

Sasuke inaudibly sighed, clearly stuck with the other boy now. "Then go and entertain yourself elsewhere, I'm busy." He said as he finally turned to face Suigetsu. The white-haired boy rolled his eyes at the holier-than-thou attitude.

"Yeah, I can see you're real busy, killing trees and all." Sasuke gave Suigetsu a disapproving, irritated look at the sarcastic remark. He didn't have time or the desire to hang around Suigetsu, especially since he'd neglected his training today due to Orochimaru insisting he stay inside to heal up from a recent mission where he had sustained serious chakra loss.

His chakra levels were still low, but in his opinion it only furthered his training to build up better control and stamina. "C'mon, lighten up! At least pretend that you care about what I'm saying." Suigetsu drawled, pursing his lips in irritation when Sasuke barely gave him a glance, getting thoroughly fed up with the Uchiha's shitty nonchalance towards him. Well, it was towards _everyone,_ he guessed. But he only cared about it affecting _him_. Trying to talk to Sasuke was like trying to converse with a wall. Except a wall might make you feel more welcome.

"Go away and play with your sword, I don't have time to waste on you." Sasuke turned away then, determined to ignore Suigetsu and his persisting annoyances. This didn't go over well, as Suigetsu refused to take a hint. He'd always been dimwitted, but Sasuke thought he could at least understand what _"get the fuck away from me" _meant.

"Since you're so damn interested in training, I'd challenge you to a fight. But seeing as I just finished cleaning my sword off, I don't want to get any blood on it." He smirked, his sharp teeth flashing in the last of the sun's vanishing glow.

That finally earned a reaction from the normally apathetic Uchiha. Sasuke snorted derisively, casting Suigetsu a glance. "You wouldn't touch me with that steak knife of yours." He said, his voice almost sounding bored. He hoped Suigetsu would lose his temper quickly enough and storm off.

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sasuke. Fine, he wanted to play that game did he? "That a bet, or a dare?" He mused, moving his head side to side to crack his neck. Sasuke grit his teeth at the relentless annoyance; Suigetsu was determined to drive Sasuke as close to the edge as he could, it seemed.

"It's a fact." Sasuke replied tersely, his stance was tense as he glared at the other boy while trying to keep his temper under control. If Suigetsu got a big enough reaction, he would keep pushing. Suigetsu's gaze remained locked onto Sasuke's, not put off by the rather unfriendly look.

A smirk slowly spread across Suigetsu's lips then, his head cocking to one side as his eyes looked Sasuke up and down, as if he had suddenly thought of something. Sasuke disliked the expression, Suigetsu only got that predatory look when he was going to kill something. The raven narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not in the mood for the games Suigetsu continuously played.

"Y'know, Sasuke… You're always such an arrogant little jerk." Suigetsu spoke thoughtfully as he walked a bit closer to Sasuke. Sasuke blinked at hearing that, scoffing slightly at the thought that Suigetsu could call _anyone_ else arrogant. Perhaps he should take a look into a mirror sometime. "Someone ought to put you in your place." Suigetsu's words did manage to rouse a reaction from Sasuke then, if only slightly.

The Uchiha raised a brow, his arms folding across his chest. He decided to humor his teammate, having already learned that Suigetsu wasn't just going to go away no matter how much you wanted him to. "And how exactly would someone do that?" He asked with mock in his tone.

He had a split second before his back was roughly shoved against the bark of one of the dozens of trees surrounding them, Suigetsu's hand roughly gripping his wrists. He tried to knee the Hozuki in the stomach on reflex, but Suigetsu shifted his weight to pin the raven against the tree. Sasuke cursed angrily, jerking on his wrists to free them or to try to elbow Suigetsu in his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed, wishing he'd thought to bring a weapon with him. He hadn't expected to be attacked by his teammate today. He was low on chakra, having summoned a good portion of it to form the attack earlier.

"You ready to find out?" Suigetsu said, his voice a little lower than usual. He smirked at the resentful glare Sasuke delivered, the Uchiha's struggling only succeeding in tiring him out and amusing Suigetsu. "It only makes it fun if you struggle, Sasuke!"

He said this with a light laugh as Sasuke panted slightly, finally ceasing his movement in an effort to build up his energy. "Get off." Sasuke demanded monotonously, irately narrowing his eyes when Suigetsu grinned at him as if this were all some fun little game for him.

"You're not in a position to make demands really, Sasuke." He said, leaning closer. Sasuke felt the tree bark dig into his skin as he pressed farther back, his eyes icily staring into Suigetsu's.

"_Let go." _He ordered again; he felt Suigetsu tighten the grip on his wrists. His supposed luck was not in any mood to favor him today.

"Don't think so, after all I did promise to teach you a lesson right? I can't go back on my word." Suigetsu nipped Sasuke's ear then. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, turning away from Suigetsu as his body went rigid.

"Stop fucking around, I don't have time for your useless games. Get off of me, Suigetsu." His voice was venomous as the demand left his lips, though it had little effect.

Sasuke withheld a gasp when Suigetsu roughly grabbed his jaw, turning his face towards him. "Stop acting like you're in charge here." Suigetsu growled as he tightened the hold to bruise Sasuke's pale skin. Sasuke was caught off guard by this side of Suigetsu's personality he hadn't seen, his eyes widened slightly. Suigetsu smirked to himself at managing to shut Sasuke up, even if only for a moment.

Sasuke had little time to react before Suigetsu suddenly crashed their lips together, forcing him into a rough kiss. His body tensed in shock at the action, not responding for a second. His senses returned to him and he squirmed vainly in protest, attempting to shove Suigetsu off of him.

He gasped when sharp teeth nipped his bottom lip, the sting sending adrenaline through his veins. Suigetsu pushed his tongue into Sasuke's now open mouth, taking the chance Sasuke had given him. Suigetsu's body was pressed flush against Sasuke's, leaving the Uchiha little room to move. Sasuke growled into the kiss, trying to push Suigetsu's tongue out of his mouth.

He felt Suigetsu's free hand sliding up his stomach. He shivered at the feathery touch as Suigetsu's fingertips glided across his skin, internally cursing as the distraction allowed Suigetsu to push his tongue down and take control of the kiss. Suigetsu slid his tongue across Sasuke's and over any part of the hot cavern he could reach.

Suigetsu pulled back so they both could breathe, smirking lightly. Sasuke licked his lower lip, tasting blood. "You're not very convincing for someone that pretended to not want me." Suigetsu said teasingly, earning a scowl.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Sasuke replied sharply, pulling down on his arms in hopes Suigetsu would be caught off guard and accidentally let go. Sadly, nothing in life was that simple.

"You're really not that good of a liar, you know." Suigetsu said, shaking his head slightly as if he were disappointed.

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat angrily, his anger finally getting the best of him. Suigetsu chuckled at the reaction, pleased to finally have roused one from the high and mighty Uchiha.

"When and where?" Suigetsu snickered, his eyes flashing at the words as they left his mouth. Sasuke clenched his teeth together irritation at the suggestive statement, a blush heating up his face unbeknownst to him.

"Stop being an idiot and release me, I'm done playing around." His words were quiet, tinged with frustration at Suigetsu's refusal to stop screwing around. Immature little brat.

"Why are you blushing? Nervous?" Suigetsu barely breathed the last word against Sasuke's ear, sending an involuntary shiver down Sasuke's back. The Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction at what Suigetsu had said, quickly changing his expression to one of ire.

"I am not blushing. And I have no reason to be nervous of you." Sasuke denied. Suigetsu sneered down at the shorter male; fine, then he would just have to give Sasuke a reason to be nervous.

"All right, then I'll just have to knock you down a few pegs." Suigetsu said, giving a light nip to Sasuke's lower lip before he pulled away. Sasuke started to ask him exactly what he meant by that, but before he got the opportunity to do so, Suigetsu pulled his body off the tree and flush against his own.

He had a moment of confusion before he heard Suigetsu mutter something under his breath, the next second Sasuke opened his eyes all he could see were stone walls around them. "Where the hell-" His question, stained with frustration, was cut off when Suigetsu roughly turned him around and slammed his front against the wall.

"Shut up." Suigetsu muttered again Sasuke's ear, the raven refrained from shivering as the chill of the stone surface of the wall coursed through him. He bit his tongue to withhold from speaking, unsure as to why he found the need to even take Suigetsu seriously. He narrowed his eyes when he felt Suigetsu reach slightly one direction, shifting his body in an effort to pull away from Suigetsu's grasp.

This failed miserably as Suigetsu gave a harsh nip to his shoulder, catching Sasuke off guard and earning a gasp of shock. Suigetsu straightened back up and immediately began to tie Sasuke's wrists with the piece of rope he had reached for.

Sasuke swore in protest as Suigetsu bound his arms behind him, slamming his head back in hopes that he could head-butt Suigetsu. The white–haired boy growled warningly at the action, pulling Sasuke from the wall and shoving him backwards.

The back of Sasuke's legs hit something and he fell back, landing on the bed Suigetsu had shoved him towards. "What the hell are you planning to do?" Sasuke demanded as he backed up on the bed as far away from Suigetsu as he could manage.

The only answer he received was a rather sadistic smirk, Suigetsu knelt on the bed over Sasuke. "I thought you were supposed to be smart, haven't you figured it out already?" He leaned over Sasuke's form, resting his hands beside Sasuke's shoulders. He captured Sasuke's lips in another hard kiss, Sasuke parted his lips out of sheer surprise, allowing Suigetsu to deepen the kiss again.

He squirmed beneath the other boy as Suigetsu engaged their tongues in a sensual battle for dominance, one that Suigetsu quickly grew tired of, forcing Sasuke's tongue down. Both males were surprised by the moan that escaped Sasuke, Sasuke felt a blush heat his face, and humiliation when Suigetsu smirked against his lips. Suigetsu pulled back to give Sasuke a smug look. "I'm sorry what was that?"

Sasuke bit his lip and refused to reply, deeming the sound of pleasure to be nothing but a mere accident. Suigetsu however wasn't going to take that for an answer. He fisted one of his hands into Sasuke's dark tresses, harshly pulling his head back to expose his throat.

Sasuke grit his teeth to silence a gasp at the sudden rough action. Suigetsu's lips slowly grazed across Sasuke's neck; he noticed the shiver that coursed through Sasuke's body despite the raven's attempt to conceal it. He started to suck on a spot a bit below Sasuke's pulse, determined to raise another reaction from the stubbornly silent Uchiha.

Sasuke was biting his lip hard enough to hurt, reminded of the wound Suigetsu had left earlier. He clenched his hands together in an effort to help him ignore the sensations that had started shooting through his body.

They weren't unpleasant, but they were unusual. Suigetsu trailed his warm lips lower, smirking against Sasuke's soft skin. He sank his teeth into the junction where Sasuke's neck met his shoulder. He received a quiet, breathless cry from Sasuke.

Sasuke shuddered as Suigetsu slowly ran his tongue over the wound he had created, annoyed and embarrassed with himself at the sound that had escaped his lips. It had been accidental, he was caught off guard by the sudden bite; but in a strange way he had almost liked it.

He disliked that thought and shoved it into the back of his mind. He internally cursed when Suigetsu chuckled lowly. "You know Sasuke, this is a lot more fun if you make more noise." Sasuke licked his kiss-swollen lips. "That's something that you have to work for." He replied challengingly. Suigetsu raised a brow, surprised.

Of course he was never one to back down from a challenge; his lips formed a smirk as he pressed them against Sasuke's briefly, kissing across the raven's jawline and nipping his ear. He pressed their hips together, being rewarded with a breathy groan from Sasuke as the raven arched his back.

His lips trailed down to Sasuke's chest, teasingly flicking his tongue over one of Sasuke's nipples. Suigetsu felt his arousal throb, pleased with how responsive Sasuke seemed to be. His teeth lightly nipped the pink bud, a high-pitched gasp left Sasuke's lips at the sharp sensation as it arced up his back.

His hips bucked up against Suigetsu's to get the friction his body needed. Suigetsu slid his hand down to Sasuke's hip, keeping him pressed against the bed. "Ah, ah, ah! This is still a punishment." Suigetsu chastised Sasuke, his voice breathless with lust.

Sasuke growled, frustrated impatience in his eyes. "Stop teasing." Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, Suigetsu grinned innocently at him, fueling his anger.

"But that isn't as much fun." As he spoke he slid his hands down Sasuke's torso, palming his erection through the fabric of his pants, his tongue circled Sasuke's other nipple; his actions elicited a slow moan from Sasuke. He smirked upon finding out how hard Sasuke was. "You're so arrogant, it's nice to see you so submissive." Sasuke's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Shut up and put your mouth to better use." His words were laced with desire. Though, his eyes retained the control he was used to having. Suigetsu would have to change that.

Suigetsu raised a brow at that. "Impatient much?" He asked, pulling his hand away to fluster Sasuke, trying to push him completely over the edge. He heard a stifled groan from the raven as he kissed lower down his lissome body.

Sasuke suddenly took a sharp intake of breath when Suigetsu's lips ghosted over his lower abdomen, shivering. He squirmed at the sensitive pleasure, biting his lip when Suigetsu smirked against his flesh. "Sensitive?" Suigetsu mocked, sliding his tongue across Sasuke's navel. The tortuous action received a tense curse from Sasuke, the Uchiha's face heated in a blush.

Suigetsu slid his hands into the hem of Sasuke's pants, pushing them off and exposing Sasuke completely. Suigetsu nipped Sasuke's inner thigh, watching the ivory skin redden. Sasuke's neglected member throbbed, a low whine escaped Sasuke's lips. If Suigetsu didn't touch him soon he would explode.

"You want something?" Suigetsu teased, wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's member. Sasuke hissed, thrusting his hips up to encourage the friction. Suigetsu pumped his hand at a painfully slow pace.

"Move faster!" Sasuke panted, giving up on trying to maintain his cool. Suigetsu smirked smugly, nipping Sasuke's hip as he moved his hand along Sasuke's cock. Sasuke's body arched, his breathing becoming labored as pleasure coursed through his being.

His body shuddered as Suigetsu's hot tongue trailed along his inner thigh. Sasuke felt the pressure building in his stomach, his body began to tense up as his climax neared. Suigetsu's eyes were focused on Sasuke's every reaction, he smirked as he realized Sasuke was coming closer to the edge.

At the last second, Suigetsu squeezed the base of Sasuke's erection, preventing his orgasm. Sasuke released a rather undignified sound of frustration, his hips thrusting up in a desperate attempt to make Suigetsu move his hand and allow him to release.

Suigetsu snickered, looking down at Sasuke's flushed face. "Sorry! But you'll have to earn that." The swordsman teased, earning a glare from Sasuke though he didn't find it very threatening considering the position they were in. Suigetsu leaned over the bed, reaching out and opening a drawer on the small dresser.

He pulled back, holding a small bottle in his hands, he opened the cap and squirted some of the contents onto his fingers. Sasuke's hips squirmed as Suigetsu cast him a sadistic smirk, settling in between the raven's legs. "You a virgin?" Sasuke bristled at the question, he didn't bother to respond to it. Suigetsu raised a brow, shrugging. "Just wanted to know if I had to be gentle."

He said airily, secretly pleased Sasuke had chosen to act prideful. He spread Sasuke's legs farther apart, quickly pressing their lips together in a harsh kiss before he pushed two of his fingers inside Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke made a sound of discomfort, though it was muffled by the kiss he was currently locked in. His muscles tensed at the sudden intrusion, he tried to relax them to lessen the uncomfortable sting.

Suigetsu smirked to himself at the realization he'd come to as he slowly scissored the fingers to stretch Sasuke. The Uchiha tried not to squirm when he felt Suigetsu add another digit. It burned a bit and he was unaccustomed to the feeling, but it didn't really hurt. In fact, he found it rather addictive. His hips pushed down, seeking out the mix of pain and pleasure as it sent sensations straight to his erection.

Suigetsu pumped the digits in and out, spreading them apart slowly as he did so. He kissed down Sasuke's neck, sucking and nipping along the soft skin to leave a few marks for Sasuke to have to cover up. Sasuke bit his lower lip to silence any sound that tried to leave him; he pushed his hips down against Suigetsu's fingers in impatience, his member throbbing unbearably with the need for his lust to be sated.

Suigetsu chuckled, biting Sasuke's ear lightly as he pulled back. "So I get to be your first, huh?" Suigetsu mused teasingly as he pulled his hand back. Sasuke felt a blush heating up his face, irritably growling at Suigetsu as the boy stripped off the rest of his own clothes.

"Just hurry up." He muttered, still trying to retain some of his control. Suigetsu stared down at him for a second as if he were thinking about something. He suddenly leaned back on the bed, lifting Sasuke up by his hips and placing him in his lap so that Sasuke was straddling him.

"Since you're in such a rush." Sasuke glared into Suigetsu's violet eyes, but he didn't have time to be angry before Suigetsu lifted the raven's hips up. Sasuke threw his head back with a loud cry when Suigetsu slammed him down on his erection, forcing him to take all of it at once.

Suigetsu groaned lowly as his erection was encased in the tight, velvet heat. Sasuke's body shook slightly with the effort to adjust to the sudden intrusion, he rested his forehead against Suigetsu's shoulder as he panted slightly for breath, wincing when Suigetsu rolled his hips upwards.

"God, you're so tight." Suigetsu growled in lust, his teeth nipping at Sasuke's shoulder lightly. Sasuke grit his teeth together, pressing his hips down experimentally in an effort to make Suigetsu shut up. He swallowed any sound of discomfort as he lifted his hips up and pushed himself back down onto Suigetsu's erection slowly, trying to find a pace to work with.

Suigetsu's hands placed themselves on Sasuke's waist, encouraging him to move faster. Sasuke clenched his hands, wishing he had the use of his arms to assist him as he rode Suigetsu. Sasuke rotated his hips, earning a deep groan from Suigetsu as he took his member deeply inside. Sasuke bit his lip, the hot and thick length moving within him drawing out a short moan when his body grew accustomed to it.

Sasuke's head tilted back while he moved up and down in Suigetsu's lap, his erection rubbing against Suigetsu's torso in their close proximity. His face was flushed hotly, breathing becoming shallow as pleasure worked its way into his system. He felt Suigetsu bite lightly at his collarbone, his hips bucking up to reach deeper into Sasuke.

The Uchiha's head was hazy, his usually sharp mind was half-delirious as the minutes wore on and his nerves were struck with an intoxicating combination of lust and bliss. Suigetsu watched Sasuke's expression, his breathing was a little ragged as he shuddered in pleasure from Sasuke's soft moans. He wanted something a bit louder, however.

Suigetsu felt his climax approaching then, deciding Sasuke deserved a bit of a reward. Sasuke gasped when Suigetsu leaned him back and pressed him against the wall, lifting one of his legs up a bit and thrusting back into him.

"_Fuck!"_ Sasuke swore rather loudly when an explosion of ecstasy electrified his entire body. He pushed his hips back down against Suigetsu's, dark eyes glazed with lust. Suigetsu smirked salaciously, slamming his hips forward to strike Sasuke' prostate with each thrust. The pace grew erratic as both boys closed in on their finish, Sasuke's voice echoed off the stone walls; incapable of controlling it with the sheer ecstasy coursing through him.

He tightened around Suigetsu's member as he grew closer, his eyes shut tightly as the coil in his abdomen snapped. He came with a sharp moan of his lover's name, vision turning black as his senses focused solely on _feeling_. He felt Suigetsu bite his shoulder, a few moments later hot liquid splashed inside of him. He shivered at the feeling, finding it oddly pleasant.

Sasuke was panting for breath while Suigetsu pulled out of his body, looking over his worn out raven with satisfaction. Sasuke's eyes were unfocused as his mind tried to gather itself, not moving when Suigetsu pulled him up slightly to untie his arms from behind him, letting him fall back onto the bed. "You might have trouble walkin' around for a couple of days." Suigetsu snickered as he stood up, putting his pants back on.

Sasuke muttered something that sounded suspiciously like an insult, but Suigetsu only gave him the familiar sadistic smirk. He leaned down, engaging Sasuke in a rough but quick kiss. "See you tomorrow, oh-powerful leader." He mocked, walking out of the bedroom and leaving Sasuke on the bed. Sasuke glared after him, pushing himself to sit up. He cringed at the immediate burn that shot up his back, quickly letting his body lay back down.

He laid an arm over his eyes with an irate sigh, gathering up the energy to get up and shower off. He pursed his lips as his mind circled around what he and Suigetsu had just done. One time? Or were they going to end up in bed again-this time, with Suigetsu on bottom. A smirk spread over Sasuke's lips.

He may have lost a fight.

But, what he had won was worth it.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I tried to ignore my cravings but I failed. I've had some issues with SuiSasu/SasuSui lately; seriously my computer is full of SuiSasu videos and my tumblr was violated with pictures. I like the pairing, I love Suigetsu, here we are. I also have serious issues with bondage and dub-con. Major obsession of mine. This is PWP because I'm pressed for time and I miss sex, none of my stories have any yaoi right now!**

**Sasuke Neko is another authoress here, she takes serious credit for the story because I based it completely off of a roleplay we did way back when. Not even kidding, I literally took some words straight from it. She pulls off an amazing Suigetsu. Should entertain me again, Sui-chan…**

**I on the other hand, as I said before, apologize for OOC because while I do love Suigetsu, I haven't watched much of him in the anime, so I tried to get as close to his personality as I could. Sasuke however, I purposely wanted to be slutty. Y'know, the "shy, calm" people often are a bit wild in bed. **

**All right, I need to go to bed before the sun rises before me. Review, even though all this is, is a smut guilty pleasure… We all like those sometimes. **


End file.
